The Light of Darkness
by River of twilight
Summary: A story told from Dark Link's 1st person P.O.V. Ganondorf has 2 daughters. Dark Link meets one of the daughters and the 2 of them come across Link and Zelda. Rated T for language.
1. Estella

_The darkness is all around me…. There's no way out….if there is…. Why haven't I found it yet? _I thought as I rode Shadow through some woods. I'm going to put it straight, being a clone is a pain in the ass, especially if you're the clone of a certain Hero of Hyrule created by Ganon to do his dirty work, the dirty work being kill the Hero of Hyrule, because Ganon doesn't want to do it himself (yea, a real team player).

He hasn't been giving me orders lately because Link defeated him, again, and this time actually killed him. The person who _has_ been giving orders is Ganon's daughter Sierra. She has a sister, but I've never seen her, which is the way I'd like to keep it because I'm already dealing with Sierra and it's easier to deal with one bitch than two.

I rode on, lost in my own thoughts.

"Get away from me!" a voice shouted.

"What the hell?" I questioned, as I brought Shadow to a halt. I strained my ears and tried to catch the voice again.

"Did you not hear me?!" it yelled, "Get away from me!" Silence, "If you don't leave the next five seconds you'll all die!" Silence again. Then, "Alright, you asked for it!" It was quickly followed by the sound of battle. A bulblin flew out of the trees, and spooked Shadow, causing her to rear. I was caught by surprise, and lost the reins.

"Gah!" I desperately tried to stay on, but failed. I crashed to the ground. Pain shot up my spine. Shadow thundered off and out of sight. I grumbled a few curses under my breath as I picked myself off the ground and brushed the dust off my clothes. I looked to the bulblin, which lay motionless at the foot of a tree.

"What the-?" I walked over to the body and stared at it. It looked dead. I nudged it with the toe of my boot. It didn't stir. Yep, it was definitely dead. I looked where the corpse had flown from. A knife flew towards me.

"Whoa!" I barely had enough time to duck. There was a thunk as the blade stuck itself in the tree trunk where my head had been a second ago. I stood up and looked uneasily at the knife.

"Damn," the voice cursed, "I missed." I looked back to the trees where it had come from. I walked towards the voice's direction. It led me to a clearing where a girl was fighting a bunch of bulblins. Several lay slain on the ground while a few more battled the chick. I leaned lazily against a tree with my arms crossed, and watched in amusement as the girl continued to drop her enemies like flies.

The battle continued until there was one left. The girl turned on it, but didn't attack. The bulblin looked from its dead comrades and back to the girl probably deciding whether or not it was a good idea to attack her. It must've had some kind of brain because it turned and hightailed out of the clearing. The girl smirked. I applauded and pretended to be impressed.

"Good job," I said dully. The girl's smirk vanished and she whirled around to face me.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she demanded.

"Whoa, calm down," I said and held my hands up in mock-surrender, "I didn't come here looking for a fight."

"Then why did you?" the girl asked her every word dripping with venom. Talk about going off at a bad start.

"I was just passing by," I answered coolly. The girl's mouth tightened.

"Lady Estella!" a voice exclaimed and a servant came running out of nowhere. She came to a stop at the girl's side, "There you are! Your sister, her ladyship, Sierra, is most displeased with the fact you left the castle."

"So your name's Estella," I addressed the girl, "you're the second daughter of Ganondorf, I'm guessing 'cause you're Sierra's sister, am I right?" Estella glared at me.

"Dark Link, you're here too?" the servant asked and looked in my direction.

"Yea," I answered, "why?"

"Nothing," the servant answered, "Did Lady Sierra give you any orders?"

"Not the last time I checked," I replied.

"Here's one," Estella said heatedly, "get out of my face!" I smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to follow your orders?" I asked amusingly. Estella's eyes flared and she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. She turned away from me.

"Hmph." My smirk widened.

"Lady Estella," the servant addressed, "your sister wants you at the castle right away."

"I'll take her," I offered, wanting to see how pissed I could make Estella before she unsheathed those duel blades on her hips. She reacted immediately, and angrily.

"No!" she barked, "I _will_ not be taken back to that castle, especially by you!" She came nose-to-nose with me, which is kind of funny because she was, what, five inches shorter than me? I didn't react.

"But, Milady, Lady Sierra-," the servant began, but was cut off when Estella whirled to face her.

"What part of 'I will not be taken to that castle' do you not understand?" she demanded.

"B-but, Milady, Lady Sierra-," the servant stuttered.

"'Lady Sierra' No! I'm not going back to that castle _especially_ if _she _says I have to." I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. There was the sound of hoof beats and Shadow bursted out of the trees.

"Too late," I stated as the black mare came to a screeching halt. I seized Estella by the arm and began to drag her towards my horse. She fought and attempted to break free of me, and failed.

"Let me go!" she ordered forcefully, and continued her attempts of wrenching her arm out of my grasp. Nope.

"Will you cut it out," I insisted, "it's not working." Of course, being the stubborn brat she is, didn't listen, despite the many failures over the past minute.

I reached Shadow's side and mounted. I pulled (more like dragged) Estella up behind me and released her arm.

"Hyah!" I shouted before she could do anything. Shadow leapt into full gallop and forced Estella to cling onto my waist to stay on. I smirked again, knowing she probably wanted to kill me right about now. Did I care? Nope, not in the slightest.


	2. Return of the Dark King

**Well… here's the 2****nd**** chapter (finally) it takes forever for me to type something…. Enjoy the chapter! Remember to R&R! **

We reached the castle within five minutes. I slowed Shadow to a trot.

"I can't believe I'm returning to the castle," Estella grumbled, "with a jerk no less."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," I said.

"Good," Estella responded, "Because you're the biggest bastard I've ever met." I sighed and rolled my eyes. We reached the entrance and I brought Shadow to a halt. Estella immediately dismounted and glared at me as I slid off Shadow's back.

"Come on," I said, "isn't your sister inside?"

"Hmph," Estella responded. She whirled around (whipping me across the face with her hair in the process) and marched off towards the castle, nose in air. I sighed and followed her.

As I proceeded inside the castle, I started to hear voices.

"I can't believe you ran off, again!" Sierra shouted, "And another thing, did you _have_ to knock out _all_ the guards?!" I found Estella and Sierra around the next corner and stopped. Sierra caught sight of me.

"Oh, Dark Link," she addressed, "thank you for bringing my sister home." Estella shot me a death glare probably the thousandth time since I've met her; (it's amazing how many glares a girl can give you in a short amount of time).

"No problem," I replied, ignoring Estella.

"Good," Sierra said, glaring at her sister, who kindly returned it, "I told you not to leave," she growled.

"You're not father," Estella snapped, "why should I listen to you?"

"Because, father said if he were gone for a period of time, no matter the cause, I would be in charge

""Father said this, father said that"," Estella mimicked, "I couldn't care less." Sierra's eyes flared.

"You are so naïve," she said, anger ringing clearly in her voice, "no wonder why father never left you in charge." Estella's eyes grew murderous.

"What about mother?" she asked. I was startled. _Ganon had a wife?_ I thought. After thinking about this for a moment, I shook my head. It was a stupid question. Of course he had a wife. How else would he have gotten these two lovely rays of sunshine?

"Mother's dead!" Sierra shot back, "Forget about her!"

"No!" Estella shouted, "She liked me better and you know it!" For a moment, Sierra seemed to have lost her ground, but quickly regained it

"But she's _dead_," she said, "she doesn't matter anymore." Estella looked a little hurt, but hastily covered it up.

"The only parent that matters right now is father," Sierra continued.

"But he's dead too," Estella snapped, "Remember? The Hero of Hyrule defeated him, the third time now." Before Sierra could bite back, Estella turned around and stormed down the left corridor. Sierra glared after her. Once Estella was nowhere in sight, Sierra turned to me, sighed, and released her anger.

"Thank you again, Dark Link," she said, "you're dismissed." Without another word, she turned away and walked off. I shrugged, spun around to face the way I had come and exited the building.

The evening was rapidly turning to twilight. A cool October breeze was blowing softly, bringing with it the scent of a thousand autumn blooms. Okay, flowery descriptions aren't really my thing, so I'm just going to tell it to you straight: I was riding through Hyrule Field. It was a few days after I dragged Estella to the castle and ever since then she's been giving me the cold shoulder, not that I give a damn.

"Dark Link!" a voice rang out. I brought Shadow to a halt and looked over my shoulder to see (oh goddesses help us all) Estella riding towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly as she-who-has-anger-issues came to a stop beside me. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_I _don't want anything," she answered moodily, "it's my damn sister who needs you."

"What does she want?" I asked.

"What do I look like to you?" Estella snapped, "The one with all the answers?"

"Actually, if you want my honest opinion on what you look like-," I began but was cut off by Estella.

"Ugh, don't even answer that," she said, "because I'm pretty sure whatever you're about to say is going to make me want to bury you six feet under."

"Well, if you count calling you a bokoblin," I said.

"Dark Link," Estella growled. Before she could do anything else I spun Shadow around and made her go into a full-blown gallop.

"GET BACK HERE!" Estella shouted, "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

I reached the castle and brought Shadow to a walk as I got closer to the entrance. Reaching it, I came to a stop and dismounted. Estella soon came into view, and halted her horse little ways away from mine.

"I'm going to _so_ kill you," she said as she slid off her mount. She must've missed a bit because when her feet hit the ground she tripped and stumbled right into me, kissing me and crashing us to the ground. Our eyes widened, and just to make matters worse, two maids were walking by and saw us. They giggled slightly before hurrying off. Estella sprang away.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed, wiping her mouth.

"Aw, gee, thanks," I responded heatedly, getting to my feet "and just so you know, I didn't exactly enjoy it either, Little Miss Sunshine." Estella's eyes flared.

"How dare you!" she shrieked, "Now, I'm _really_ going to be sure to bury you six feet under!" I rolled my eyes.

"Knock yourself out," I said bluntly and walked into the castle. Estella followed. I could feel her glare on my back.

As if my day weren't bad enough, when I walked in , I saw the last person I wanted to come across.

"Oh shit," I said, coming to a stop.

"Greetings, Dark Link," Ganondorf greeted, while a very tired-looking Sierra leaned on his shoulder for support.

"Oh no," Estella whispered, coming to a stop beside me, "My life is now, officially, more screwed up than it already was."

"You're not the only one who's screwed," I responded, staring at Ganon. Why did I sign up for this job again? Oh, wait, I had no choice. Ganon made me to hunt down and kill Link, and that's all I am and ever will be to his _highness_, a royal hunting dog. Woof- woof.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**OMG! I'm soo sorry about the late update! *O* My family came for a visit and I've barely had any time to write or type even -_-;. But nevertheless, here's the 3****rd**** chapter and another apology for the cheesy title T_T. As usual, enjoy and please R&R, thank you ^_^. **

I absently stared at a painting in a corridor.

"Dark Link!" a voice called. I turned around to see a serving girl standing little ways from me.

"Can I help you?" I questioned. The girl did a small curtsy before answering.

"Master Ganondorf has requested to see you, sir," she replied with another curtsy.

"Gee, I wonder what he wants," I said sarcastically, "Where is he?"

"In the throne room, kind sir," the girl answered. Another curtsy, "Shall I escort you?" I shook my head.

"No," I answered, "I know the way."

"I shall leave you then," the girl responded. After a fourth curtsy, she turned and bustled off to her next destination. I watched her go. Once she was gone, I began making my way to the throne room.

I walked into the room and saw Sierra and Ganon waiting for me.

"Dark Link," Ganon addressed when I came to a stop.

"Hey," I returned. His eye twitched a little, but he continued.

"I need you to-."

"Capture Zelda or kill Link?" I questioned.

"Yes," Ganon responded with a touch of impatience, "Do not interrupt me." I shrugged. "Now then," he continued, "as I was saying, yes, I need you to kill that boy."

"On it," I said, rolling my eyes. I turned around and walked out.

I was tacking Shadow up when out of the corner of my eye I saw Estella coming toward me. Her arms were crossed and there was a scowl on her face. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you," Estella answered bitterly as she came to a stop, "even if it means I have to watch you kill someone." I broke out laughing, "What's so funny?!"

"Dunno," I answered once my laughter had died down, "either you _want_ to come with me or that you think I'm actually going to follow Ganon's orders."

"You're not?" Estella asked quizzically.

"Nope," I answered, "never did, and never will." Estella blinked and was back to herself.

"Then what's the point of leaving?!" she demanded, "If you're not even going to follow my father's orders?"

"To make him _think_ I'm following his orders," I answered, "so he doesn't put me in chains."

"As much as I would like to see you in chains," Estella grumbled.

"I heard that."

"I know, but even if you're not going to listen to my dad, that won't change the fact I'm going with you."

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

"Because, I hate this stupid place."

"Why?"

"It's like a prison," Estella sighed "I'm constantly watched, have to listen to everything my dad or sister say to me. I have absolutely no ground to stand on. I feel….powerless." The last part was finished in a tone of sadness and pain. Under normal circumstances I could care less, but something about Estella's story and her tone made this time different. This time I felt something like pity for Estella (and when I feel pity, it's scary). I sighed and turned away. I leaned on Shadow, thinking about Estella's request. One time couldn't hurt, could it? I sighed and turned back to the waiting Estella.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine-what?" Estella asked, confused.

"You can come with me," I replied, mounting Shadow, "believe it or not, but your sob story got to me."

"Really?" Estella questioned.

"Yep."

"Wow that's scary."

"I know," I agreed, holding my hand out to her. Estella didn't take it immediately, probably because she was still trying to get over the fact I can _actually _feel something. (no, really, I could make old people stop playing Bingo it's so surprising). A few seconds went by and she finally took my hand. I pulled her up behind me.

"You okay back there?" I asked.

"Yea," she answered, once she had wrapped her arms securely around my waist.

"Hyah!" I shouted, squeezing Shadow's sides. The mare went off at a gallop.

*Sierra's P.O.V*

I watched in disgust as Dark Link took off with my sister clinging to his waist to goddesses knows where.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," I spat, stepping out from behind a castle wall. From the first time I set eyes on the clone, I've known he couldn't be trusted. The recent exchange between him and Estella just confirmed my suspicions.

I've never breathed a word of my distrust to my father, due to the fact situations like this should be dealt with the upmost care and delicacy, if not, then chaos would erupt, and no one would like that.

"I must keep low," I told myself, "or disaster may result, and we don't want that now, do we?" I smirked, my disgust quickly replaced by dark humor, "You better watch out Dark Link," I purred, "or you may end up in a situation you never wanted to be in." I chuckled to myself and walked away.

**Okay, just a little note for future chapters, I will be changing P. at points in the story, it will not only be DL's. Again, please R&R, thank you! ^_^**


	4. The Hero and the Princess

**I can't believe how long it took to upload this. X_X**

**Dark Link**

We reached the top of a hill and I brought Shadow to a halt. Estella gasped

"Wow, everything is so beautiful from up here," she breathed. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going to stay up here for long, so enjoy while you can," I said, "I only stopped up here to give Shadow a break."

"Aw," Estella whined, "you're such a kill joy, Darky." I raised an eyebrow.

"Darky?"

"Yea, I'm getting tired of calling you Dark Link so I'm going to call you Dark or Darky from now on." I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever."

"Hey what's that?" Estella asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I questioned feeling confused.

"Down there."

"Down where?"

"There!" Estella exclaimed, pointing. My eyes followed her finger to the bottom of the hill where a group of figures were fighting. I made out two humans, one horse, and the rest as bulblins.

"Let's check it out, Dark," Estella insisted.

"Why?" I questioned, "It has nothing to do with us."

"Because, Dark," Estella began irritably, "they're in trouble."

"They're handling themselves just fine."

"Let's just go!" Estella barked.

"Okay, okay," I said, "we'll go help them, no need to bite my head off."

"Hmph, I thought you would see it my way," Estella replied in satisfactory.

"Nope, I just don't want to go deaf." I squeezed Shadow's sides and the mare leapt into a gallop toward the distant figures.

First thing I saw when I reached the bottom of the hill was a horde of bulblins. I leapt of Shadow (kids, don't try this at home, 'cause, after all, it's not a Nintendo game), landed on my feet, unsheathed my sword and jumped into the fray.

**Estella**

First thought that ran through my mind when Dark jumped off: _This guy's crazy._ I quickly released my grip on Dark's waist and took hold of the reins to prevent myself from flying out of the saddle, 'cause, flying out of saddles isn't exactly recommended by your local doctor. I yanked on them. Shadow screeched to a stop. I threw the reins over her head and jumped off. I tore my dual blades from their scabbards and joined in the fight.

**Dark Link**

My sword stabbed through one of the bulblins and came out the other side. Its eyes widened. I yanked out my blade, and allowed the body to hit the earth. I smirked and attacked another.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a guy in green locked in battle with a group of bulblins. Something tugged at the back of my mind. _Should I know this guy?_ I shook my head; _I'll deal with it later_.

Five minutes later found me panting and surrounded by dead bodies. I let out a sigh and sheathed my sword. _That was a good workout _I thought.

"Thank you," a voice said. I spun on my heel and came face-to-face with a blonde girl in a blue sheikah outfit and saw the same guy I saw earlier. Now I recognized him. Shit.

"You!" he barked. His hand flew to his sword. Before he could take it out, however, the girl (who I guessed as Zelda) stepped in front of him.

"Link," she said, "calm down."

"Why?" Link demanded and gestured toward me, "He's my shadow who, supposedly, is trying to kill me."

"Yea, funny story about that," I said and crossed my arms. Zelda shifted her gaze to me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ganon's told me to kill Link about a thousand times," I answered, "but I never listened."

"Obviously," Estella muttered then continued louder so Zelda and Link could hear, "Ironic thing is, Ganon made him _specifically_ for that reason."

"Can I kill him now?" Link questioned, his eyes moving to Zelda.

"No," the princess snapped, "you're not going to kill him."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because," Zelda began, "it's completely unnecessary." Then, turning to me she asked, "Do you have a name?"

"If it helps," Estella replied before I could say anything, "I call him Dark or Darky."

"But usually, I'm called Dark Link," I said.

"I'll just call you Dark then," Zelda retorted, "What brings you here, Dark?" I shrugged.

"Another killing mission. "

"Then fight me!" Link shouted ready to pull out his sword again. "I can take you out easily!"

"Link," Zelda said angrily, "no." Link growled a little before releasing his grip on the mastersword's hilt. He crossed his arms and scowled in my direction. Zelda sighed.

"Well, at least it's _some _cooperation," Estella observed probably as an attempt to lighten the princess's spirits. Zelda offered a small smile.

"I guess," she said and looked to Link, "it's obvious I'm not going to make him feel any better about the current situation, but at least I can keep him from killing Dark." I shrugged.

"Who said he would kill me?" I asked "It could end up _me_ killing _him_."

"Don't be so sure," Link snapped, "I could kill you without a problem."

"Don't make me laugh," I said and rolled my eyes. Again, Link's hand flew to his sword.

"Link!" Zelda barked and stopped the blonde from unsheathing his sword. "Stop trying to kill Dark."

"Dark," Estella addressed, "stop trying to be killed by Link." I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, but, again, I doubt he would've killed me."

"Anyway, back to the original situation," Estella said, now addressing Zelda.

"Yes," the princess replied and looked back to me.

"You were sent here by Ganon to kill Link, correct?"

"Yep." Zelda took a hesitant step forward and gingerly placed a hand on my cheek.

"You're not on his side, are you?" she asked quietly. I didn't answer. "I can free you," she whispered. I gawked at her.

"What?" I questioned.

**Remember to R & R! Thanks****. **


	5. Dark Really Pisses Off Link

**Okay, here's the fifth chapter :D. Took me long enough -_-;**

**Estella's P.O.V**

"Yes," I faintly heard Zelda say. I stood at Dark's shoulder and could just barely hear their exchange. I kept a wary eye on Link in case he tried attacking Dark...again. My hands rested on the hilts of my blades in case I needed to use them whether for Link or monsters.

"Do you wish to be freed?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Yea," Dark answered. Zelda turned to me.

"My apologies," she said, "but what's your name?"

"Estella," I answered.

"Estella," Zelda began, "would you mind standing by Link?"

"Why?" I asked. "You think he's going to attack?" Zelda looked uneasy.

"Yes," she answered, "for what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?" I questioned. Zelda shook her head.

"You'll find out," she replied, "just please stand by Link and make sure he doesn't attack." I nodded.

"Don't worry," I assured, "if he tries to attack, I'll stop him." Zelda let look of relief pass over her face.

"Thank you." I walked to Link and stood beside him. He looked puzzled.

"Why did Zel send you over here?" he asked. I sighed.

"She thinks you're going to attack," I answered casually.

"Why would I attack? If Zel tells me not to attack, then I won't."

"She thinks you're going to attack because of whatever she has to do to free Dark."

"What is she going to do?"

"Can't tell you that," I responded, shrugging, "'cause she didn't tell me."

"Link," Zelda addressed.

"Yea?" Link questioned.

"Please promise me you won't attack Dark for what's about to happen." Link's look of confusion became more registered.

"What's about to happen, Zel?" he asked. "I asked Estella, but you didn't tell her either." Zelda seemed to wince slightly.

"You'll find out soon enough," she answered, "just give me your word that you won't attack."

"Fine," Link said and rolled his eyes, "I promise I won't commit murder for what's about to happen." Zelda nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"Thank you," she said, "know that I need to do this to free Dark." Link nodded. Instantly I knew this was going to turn out badly. _Whatever Zelda is about to do, it's going to make Link want to kill Dark in the bloodiest, goriest way possible. _I thought. As it turns out, I was right. Zelda turned to Dark and kissed him, full on the lips.

"Hey!" Link barked and his hand immediately flew to the hilt of his sword.

"Oh no, you don't!" I exclaimed and quickly got into a battle crouch. I ripped my swords from their sheaths. "You made a promise to Zelda you wouldn't kill Dark, and, dammit, I'm going to make you keep it!"

"Fine," Link growled and unsheathed the Master Sword. Its blade glittered menacingly under the evening light. I wasn't swayed. "Let's go." I charged him and used the balls of my feet for an extra spurt of speed. Our swords clashed and soon we were engaged in combat.

**Dark Link's P.O.V**

First four words that ran through my head: didn't see that coming. I thought Zelda would use some kind of spell to free me (that's usually what happens right?) not kiss me (not that it's _bad_). What I did see coming, was Link wanting to kill me. Thanks to Estella (as much as I hate admitting it) I'm not dead right now.

Anyway, so Zelda kissed me, I was surprised, and now Link and Estella are trying to kill each other. I easily relaxed after the surprise attack.

_Listen to me,_ I heard her voice say in my head, _I'm going to free you, but I need to venture through your mind and memories to find the link that connects you to Ganondorf. Whatever you don't want me to see, picture a wall in front of it. _

_Alright_,I replied.

"Taste my steel!" I heard Estella shout. The clash of metal followed.

_Ready?_ Zelda asked.

_Sure_, I answered.

**Estella's P.O.V**

I rolled to the side and dodged another blow from Link. _Damn this guy's good_ I thought, _but I can still outfight him. _ I jumped to my feet and charged at him again. Our swords met in a blade lock. I leapt back, but kept myself in a battle stance. I taunted him and dared him to attack. He took it up, of course. I blocked his blade with one of mine and tried to weave the second underneath. Unfortunately, Link noticed. He performed a back flip and avoided it. I ground my teeth in frustration. _Okay _I thought _let's try a different approach._ I threw my swords to the side and launched myself at Link. He seemed to realize what I was doing and tossed his own weapon to the side. He received me and we were soon engaged in a wrestling match (not very ladylike, I know, but, honestly, am I the kind of person to give a damn? I actually see being called a 'lady' as an insult. It's also a one-way ticket to a kicked ass as far as I'm concerned.)

**Dark Link's P.O.V**

_I found it,_ Zelda said, _I'm going to cut it. _

_ Okay. _I responded. I heard something like a snap at the back of my head.

_There, _Zelda said, _you're free. _

**Thanks and R & R please! **


	6. The Warning

**Okay, so I finally got around to posting this x_x. Might post a chapter from another story soon as a preview to see what people think of it so I can decide whether to continue or leave it for dead. **

**Dark Link's P.O.V**

_Great to know, can we stop now?_ Against my skin, I felt Zelda's face grow hot. _Oh, of course, my apologies. _She replied sheepishly and instantly pulled away. I saw Estella and Link wrestling. _What the-?_

"Link!" Zelda barked, "It's over!" The match ended with Estella sitting on top of him.

"How are you, Dark?" she asked casually.

"Fine," I replied and nodded towards Link, "Nice chair." Estella's eyes lit up.

"Thanks!" she chirped, "It's not that bad, either!"

"Yea, that's great, can you get off me now?" Link asked irritably. The light in Estella's eyes died.

"Fine," she said glumly and got off. Link got to his feet.

"Dark," Zelda addressed and met my eyes, "return to the castle with Estella so we can-."

"No," Estella immediately cut, "I'm not going back there if I can help it."

"Do you want me to drag you again?" I questioned and received a dirty look as a response.

"Do you want me to turn _you _into a chair too?"Estella asked angrily.

"You can try," I answered, "Don't think you'll get far though."

"Want to find out?" Estella challenged. I rolled my eyes.

"Please listen to me, Estella," Zelda pleaded, "you and Dark Link need to get back or you'll risk raising suspicions."

"I don't care!" Estella exclaimed, "No way am I going back to that prison!"

"Too bad," I said and seized her arm, "you're coming anyway." I began to drag her to Shadow.

"Let me go!" Estella protested and tried to wrench herself of my grasp, "What about Sierra?" I stopped in my tracks then face-palmed. How could I forget about her? Zelda looked confused.

"Who's Sierra?" Link questioned.

"Ganondorf's daughter," Estella answered. _How convenient…she forgot she's also the fruit of his…ugh…now that's just wrong. _

"Whoa, slow down," Link said and raised his hands, "let me get this straight, Ganon has a _daughter_?" Estella nodded, "Damn, how in Farore's name did that happen?"

"Arranged marriage," Estella replied, "my mo-I mean his wife died by sickness." Link raised an eyebrow

"Were you about to say your mom died by sickness?" he asked.

"N-no! I got them mixed up that's all," Estella said, laughing nervously, "My mom also died from a sickness that's why I always get them confused." Link didn't look like he was going to buy it.

"Uh huh." Estella shied closer to me. I gave her a funny look.

"Estella," I addressed. "This is too close." Estella blushed.

"Oops, sorry, Dark," she apologized and pulled away. I sighed and shook my head. Women. You never understand them.

"Anyway," Zelda began, "Estella, you need to go back to the castle with Dark. Ganondorf won't notice the severed connection. I have no knowledge on Sierra, but we can hope she won't notice either."

"Fat chance," she muttered. Zelda didn't seem to notice.

"Understand?" she asked.

"Yea, yea," Estella grumbled, "Come on, Dark." We walked towards where Shadow waited patiently. I mounted and extended my hand. Estella ignored it and scrambled up behind me.

"Let's go," she huffed. I smirked.

"As you wish, your highness."

"Hey!" I swerved Shadow around and threw her into a gallop.

I slowed Shadow to a stop. In front of us stood Ganon's castle. It stuck out like a sore thumb against the night sky. Estella slid off the saddle and waited for me to do the same. One of the stable hands came and I handed him Shadow's reins. He led the black mare away.

"I hope my sister doesn't notice how long we've been gone," Estella stated.

"She probably did," I said, "being the observant bitch she is." I looked at the sky and whistled, "Wow, time really flies when you're kissing the Princess of Hyrule."

"Or trying to stop her boyfriend from committing murder," Estella mumbled. The two of us walked through one of the double doors. Estella closed it behind us.

"Estella!" Sierra barked. Estella cringed.

"Damn," she cursed as a pissed-off-looking Sierra stalked into view.

"Where were you?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere you're concerned!" Estella snapped.

"I have a right to know!" Sierra shouted, "Considering you disappeared without as much as a word then came back well past nightfall."

"I was with Dark," Estella answered tersely, "Is that enough for you, almighty princess?" Sierra bristled.

"Why were you with Dark Link?" she asked venomously, "What business could you possibly have with him?"

"Nothing," Estella retorted, "I just wanted to get out of this castle."

"You shouldn't be running off like that," Sierra growled, "foolish sister." Estella's eyes blazed.

"Why you-!"

"Dark Link," Sierra cut and turned to me. Her eyes flashed. _Oh shit._

"Yea?" I asked casually.

"Did you succeed at your task?" Sierra inquired lightly.

"Nope," I replied, "couldn't find him."

"You couldn't find him _at all_?" she questioned.

"Nope," I lied. Her hand twitched. I had a feeling she wanted to set my ass on fire. I checked my arm to make sure it wasn't smoking.

"Well, that's unfortunate," she said crisply, "it would certainly give us an advantage if you had. Father is sleeping currently, but I will give him your report when he wakes. For now, the two of you are dismissed, and Estella, I'll also inform father of your late coming home." Estella didn't say anything, but scowled at the floor. Sierra turned and walked away.

"I hate her," Estella growled

"Great," I replied. She glared at me.

"Whatever." She looked away, "I'm going up to my room." She stalked off, but I caught her last sentence, "Stupid clone."

"I heard that!" I called after her. She ignored me. I sighed_._

***Sierra's P.O.V**

I turned a corner and continued on my way to the library. _Something happened_ I thought _Dark Link was lying. I'm certain of it. _I turned another corner and came across a pair of double doors at the end of the hall. I pushed one open and quietly closed it behind me. I was thrown into complete darkness. I formed a globe of golden light and strode over to one of the small wooden tables. A book lay on its surface with a page already marked. I seated myself in the chair and allowed for the ball of light to float above the tome. I opened it to read, but found I couldn't. I was too lost in thought to focus. _There's something different about the clone._ I thought _I can sense it, but can't put my finger on it… what is it? _A sudden thought hit me and I went rigid. _Of course…the link my father had with the shadow…. It's severed. _I sprang to my feet and sent my chair crashing to the ground. _I need to tell father immediately. _ I thought more into the problem. _But father's sleeping. _ I shook my head.

"This is more important," I told myself and ran towards the doors. I moved swiftly in the halls until I reached my father's bedroom. I knocked.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" he asked irritably.

"It's me, father," I answered.

"What do you need, Sierra?"

"To talk to you. It concerns Dark Link and the princess."

"Come in," he said after a momentary silence. I opened the door and stepped inside. I closed it behind me.

**Apparently, word thinks I'm writing in Spanish .. R&R please! **** See you next chapter and please vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


End file.
